1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to wild game decoys, and in particular to motorized systems which simulate and attract wild game by agitating the water surface and by indirectly animating decoys in a decoy spread.
2. Description of Related Art
Outdoor enthusiasts and recreational hunters have long recognized that live game, and particularly live waterfowl, are attracted to areas that appear to be inhabited by similar animals. For this reason, hunters have used decoys to attract live game to within shooting distance of a hunter's rifle or shotgun. However, in order to attract live game animals to within the proper distance, the decoy must adequately reproduce the appearance, movement, and sound of the animal that they are designed to simulate.
Most waterfowl spend significant amounts of time swimming, feeding, resting, sleeping, bathing, and co-mingling with like species, all of which occur on various bodies of water and cause considerable disturbance of the water surface. These natural waterfowl activities also create sounds associated with the disturbance of the water surface. Therefore, most decoy systems are designed to emulate both the movements and sounds of live waterfowl.
Past attempts to attract waterfowl to a particular hunting area have proven ineffective due to the exceptionally sharp hearing and eyesight of game birds. The very first decoys appealed only to the visual senses of the waterfowl, as they were merely “static” imitations of a live bird and did not provide any means by which the decoy could be moved or produce life-like sounds.
A number of inventions have been developed over the years to deploy static decoy spreads. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,616,200, 2,624,144, and 5,074,071 generally teach devices for deploying a plurality of decoys using a completely submerged frame that is suspended beneath and coupled to each of the plurality of decoys. The disadvantage of each of the above systems is that none provide a means for moving the decoys, nor do any of them appeal to the waterfowl's auditory sense.
While other decoy systems have attempted to overcome the shortcomings of the above static decoy spreaders by imparting motion to a set of floating decoys, most have shortcomings of their own. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,726,469 to Becker discloses a remotely actuated mechanical decoy device comprising a heavy metal frame that is suspended a short distance beneath the water surface using an inflatable float-ring, which is preferably fashioned from rubber or like material. The device is operated by a shore-side hunter, who turns a hand crank, which rotates a long flexible shaft connected to a vertical shaft. The circular rotation of the vertical shaft causes floating decoys to swim in a circle on the water surface. Although Becker accomplishes the movement of duck decoys from a remote hunting location, the device is heavy, difficult to assemble in the field, lacks realistic waterfowl movement, and does not create any splashing or noise comparable to live waterfowl movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,337 to McCrory discloses a carrousel waterfowl decoy system comprised of a control decoy element fitted with a motor that drives a shaft extension rod. The shaft extension rod projects vertically through the top of the decoy's back, where it is coupled to a plurality of horizontally arranged suspension rods, which rotate in a circle and drag auxiliary decoys in a circular pattern about the control decoy. Like Becker, the McCrory device is difficult to transport and/or assemble and lacks realistic waterfowl movement. More importantly, McCrory, like Becker, does not create splashing or rippling on the water surface in amounts sufficient to convince live waterfowl that the hunting area is safe for landing or occupation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,337 to Yerger discloses an underwater device for ruffling still water, comprising a completely submerged propeller and waterproof housing. The propeller spins in a direction parallel to the water surface and thereby creates ripples on the water surface. The device is intended to animate a spread of decoys deployed in the vicinity of the device.
Yerger has some notable disadvantages. In particular, the Yerger device only allows the user to adjust the amount and degree of ripples by changing the length or position of the stake or anchor cord. Additionally, because the motor remains completely submerged, the device will not likely create the proper amount and type of noise needed to attract waterfowl. Furthermore, the user of the Yerger ruffling system will likely find it difficult to achieve the desired amount of movement of the surrounding decoys, which are deployed independently of the device. Finally, the Yerger device is difficult to deploy and retrieve due to its underwater orientation and because the length of the stake or anchor cord must be reconfigured each time the device is relocated to another section of the pond.
The most important drawback of Yerger is that it uses an underwater motor, which is commonly known by those of skill in the art to be susceptible of performance problems and require continual maintenance and adjustment. Additionally, the device would be difficult to locate if it were to break down while underwater.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,396 to Capps discloses a waterfowl decoy towing system comprising a plurality of submerged pulleys, each of which engages a flexible line and is attached to a pipe firmly driven into the water bottom. A plurality of decoys are attached to the flexible line via decoy tethers. A capstan engages a series of pulleys, thereby driving the flexible line about the circuitous route and pulling the plurality of decoys in tow.
The obvious disadvantage of using the Capps device is that it is not portable. In fact, once the Capps decoy “racetrack” is installed in a given pond, it will unlikely ever be moved. The device is not easily installed or repaired when the water is high, and therefore the user must install or repair the device when the water level in the pond is very low. Additionally, the only noise associated with the device is that associated with the turning of the pulleys and the movement of the decoys through the water, neither of which simulates the sound of ducks feeding or commingling.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,140 to Brock discloses a motion system for decoys comprising a frame suspended beneath the surface. The frame is suspended from a plurality of floating decoys by a guide wire or string, one end of which is tied to the front of each decoy and the other of which is tied to the frame. Also attached to the frame is a vertically mounted motor with the propellor oriented towards and parallel with the water surface. When activated, the motor drives the frame in a downward direction, thereby dragging the front portion of the decoys beneath the water surface to simulate a waterfowl in the feeding position.
The principal disadvantage of Brock is that the device operates using an underwater motor. Underwater motors such as those used in Yerger and Brock are expensive to purchase and require routine maintenance due to the corrosion caused by long periods of submersion. Additionally, the Brock device is not capable of maintaining a continuous splashing and rippling action on the surface of the water, because once the Brock motor is activated, the frame is pushed away from the water surface and down towards the bottom of the water body. Furthermore, the character and amount of ripples and splashing cannot be controlled using the Brock device because it is difficult to alter the distance between the underwater motor and the water surface once the decoy system is deployed.
As can be seen from the above discussion, the prior art has largely failed to capitalize on the visual and auditory stimuli of a flying waterfowl and has failed to develop a decoy system that is inexpensive, yet durable under ordinary hunting conditions. Therefore, what is needed is a device that overcomes the shortfalls of the devices that are currently known in the art. Specifically, what is needed is a device and method that properly cater to both the visual and auditory senses of live waterfowl by providing animated waterfowl movement and realistic waterfowl sound.